Choroba
by KasD
Summary: Daichi leży chory w łóżku, nudząc się niemiłosiernie. Jego anioł jednak pojawia się, aby poprawić mu humor. Slash, fluff, oneshot, DaiSuga.


Daichi wiedział, że to się tak skończy. Wczoraj w połowie drogi do domu zaskoczyła go ogromna ulewa i przemókł do suchej nitki. Kiedy obudził się rano, gardło bolało go tak, że nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu. Ledwo był w stanie się ruszać i wyglądał jak cień. Gdy mama go zobaczyła, kazała mu wracać do łóżka. Od razu chciała odwołać swój służbowy wyjazd. Sawamura musiał co najmniej 10 razy powtórzyć jej, że ze wszystkim sobie poradzi i nie umrze w przeciągu tych dwóch dni. Niemal wypchnął ją z domu, całując na pożegnanie w policzek.

Zabrał kołdrę ze swojego pokoju i zbudował sobie wygodne legowisko na kanapie w salonie. Na stole zgromadził wszystkie rzeczy, których mógłby potrzebować, od dużego dzbanka z herbatą i paczki chusteczek aż po książkę i pilot od telewizora. Wślizgnął się pod kołdrę, owijając się nią aż po czubek głowy.

Większość czasu spędził na bezmyślnym skakaniu po kanałach, bo kompletnie nie mógł skupić się na czytaniu. Nie miał siły sięgać nawet po kubek z herbatą, dlatego nic dziwnego, że w końcu usnął.

Obudził go dopiero dzwonek telefonu, który uporczywie wwiercał się w zaspany umysł kapitana. Chłopak potrzebował kilku chwil na zlokalizowanie źródła dźwięku i wyplątanie go z fałdów kołdry. Gdy trzymał już komórkę w dłoni, próbując rozszyfrować gdzie ona ma ekran, połączenie zostało przerwane. Już miał odrzucić urządzenie z powrotem na kanapę, kiedy rozdzwoniło się ponownie. Odebrał i przyciskając telefon do ucha, opadł na poduszki.

\- Halo? - wychrypiał, nawet nie patrząc na wyświetlacz.

\- Daichi? Dlaczego cię dziś nie ma, wszystko w porządku? - odezwał głos w słuchawce.

\- Cześć, Suga. - uśmiechnął się do siebie - Rozchorowałem się. Przez tę wczorajszą pogodę jestem dziś nie do życia.

\- Oh, ty moje biedactwo... Bardzo jest źle?

Daichi chciał zaprzeczyć, żeby niepotrzebnie nie martwić swojego chłopaka. Jak na złość akurat wtedy dostał ataku kaszlu, który Sugawara na pewno usłyszał.

\- Bywało gorzej. - powiedział mimo wszystko, gdy jego płuca się uspokoiły.

\- Twoja mama wyjechała, tak? Może zajrzę do ciebie po szkole, potrzebujesz czegoś?

\- Jesteś kochany, ale myślę, że sobie poradzę. Nie chcę, żebyś się zaraził.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko lekceważące prychnięcie.

\- Muszę kończyć. Odpoczywaj, Daichi.

\- Będę, kochanie. - pożegnał się.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie i sięgnął po kubek, który okazał się pusty. Z ciężkim westchnieniem zwlókł się z łóżka. Zabrawszy ze sobą dzbanek, poczłapał do kuchni, by przygotować kolejną porcję herbaty.

Dwie godziny później Sawamura miał dość. Bezczynne leżenie strasznie go irytowało. W telewizji nie było nic ciekawego, a litery zlewały mu się przed oczami, gdy próbował czytać. Nie miał siły nawet na to, by ponownie zasnąć. Wpatrywał się więc bezmyślnie w sufit, czekając na cud, który wybawi go od śmierci z nudów.

Cud ten objawił się nieco piskliwym dźwiękiem, jaki wydał z siebie dzwonek przy drzwiach.

Sawamura opuścił swój ciepły kokon i zarzucając na ramiona bluzę, powlókł się do drzwi. Niedbałym ruchem próbował poprawić sterczące we wszystkie strony włosy. Przekręcił klucz i otworzył drzwi, nie sprawdzając kto jest po drugiej stronie.

\- Cześć, Daichi. - przywitał się Sugawara, a an jego twarzy pojawił się promienny uśmiech.

\- Suga! Mówiłem ci przecież... - zaczął przyjmujący, ale reszta jego słów została stłumiona przez soczystego buziaka, którego srebrnowłosy złożył na jego ustach. Nie czekając na zaproszenie, Kōishi wszedł do środka, dzierżąc w dłoni dużą torbę. Kapitan odruchowo zamknął za nim drzwi, wciąż lekko zarumieniony i zdezorientowany.

\- Jadłeś coś dzisiaj? - zapytał rozgrywający, kierując się w głąb domu.

\- Kanapkę. - odparł Daichi, opierając się ramieniem o futrynę kuchennych drzwi. Obserwował Sugę, który zaczął krzątać się po pomieszczeniu, czując się jak u siebie.

\- Tak myślałem. Idź się położyć, a ja ci coś przygotuję.

\- Ale ja nie jestem... - próbował protestować, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie Sugawary, by odechciało mu się kłótni - To chociaż pójdę się przebrać.

\- Po co?

Sawamura zlustrował spojrzeniem znoszone dresy, które już dawno przestały być czarne i rozciągniętą szarą koszulkę, które służyły mu za piżamę. Jeśli dodać do tego potargane włosy i zaczerwieniony nos, musiał prezentować się naprawdę kiepsko.

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że mimo wszystko przyjdziesz. Wyglądam jak siedem nieszczęść.

\- Jesteś moim kochanym, przystojnym nieszczęściem. - powiedział Suga, podchodząc do bruneta. Wziął jego twarz w obie dłonie i pocałował go w nos, uśmiechając się lekko - Połóż się.

Daichi nie mógł wyjść z podziwu jak ten poukładany, niepozorny chłopak był w stanie tak owinąć go sobie wokół palca. Wystarczyło jedno słowo, jeden uśmiech, a kapitanowi miękło serce i robił dla niego wszystko. Tak było i tym razem. Bez słowa skargi skierował się do salonu. Widząc jednak w jakim stanie był pokój, postanowił posprzątać, zanim Sugawara tu wejdzie. Odniósł kołdrę do swojego pokoju, po drodze wyrzucając zużyte chusteczki. Poprawił poduszki i koc na kanapie, w końcu też doprowadził do porządku swoje włosy. Gdy wyłączał telewizor, uruchamiając zamiast niego radio, do pokoju wszedł Kōishi.

\- Miałeś leżeć. - powiedział tylko, stawiając na stole miskę z parującym posiłkiem.

\- Jestem tylko przeziębiony. Nie umrę, jeśli na chwilę wstanę z łóżka. - odparł Daichi.

\- Ale jak mnie zdenerwujesz to może się tak skończyć. - przyjmujący nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, gdy zobaczył słodki uśmiech Sugi, zupełnie niepasujący do jego słów.

Zapach przyniesionej przez chłopaka potrawy dotarł do Sawamury nawet pomimo zatkanego nosa. Czując burczenie w brzuchu, przeniósł wzrok na stół.

\- Ramen! - zawołał uszczęśliwiony, widząc co znajduje się w misce.

\- Dobrze ci zrobi. - wyjaśnił Suga, po czym dodał z uśmiechem - Poza tym wiem, że to twoje ulubione danie.

Zamiast sięgnąć po naczynie, Daichi odwrócił się w stronę swojego chłopaka. Ujął dłonie srebrnowłosego w swoje i patrząc mu w oczy powiedział z powagą:

\- Jesteś aniołem, Kōishi.

W odpowiedzi rozgrywający położył dłoń na jego karku i przyciągnął go do siebie. Nie zwracając uwagi na protestu, złożył na ustach Daichiego czuły pocałunek.

\- Zwariowałeś?! Zarazisz się! - zawołał kapitan, gdy w końcu udało mu się wyswobodzić. Choć musiał przyznać, że zrobił to niechętnie.

\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że wtedy przyjdziesz się mną zająć. - Suga uśmiechnął się, znacząco poruszając brwiami - A teraz jedz, bo ostygnie. Chyba, że mam cię nakarmić?

Druga ewentualność wydała się Sawamurze kusząca, ale nie dając tego po sobie poznać, sięgnął po talerz. Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami ramen okazał się przepyszny. Pochłonął go w mgnieniu oka i poprosił o dokładkę. Dopiero po drugiej porcji odłożył naczynie na stół i opadł na kanapę.

\- Pyszności. Ale się najadłem. - powiedział z westchnieniem, wygodniej układając się na łóżku. Kōishi wyciągnął się obok niego jak kot, układając głowę na piersi kapitana i objął go ramionami w talii.

\- Jak ci minął dzień? - zapytał Sawamura.

\- Nie najgorzej. Ale dzisiejszy trening, to była katastrofa. - westchnął Suga.

\- Dlaczego? - Daichi posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Nie było trenera, więc musiałem sam się z nimi użerać. Kageyama prawie pobił Tsukishimę. Pozabijaliby się, gdyby Tanaka ich nie rozdzielił. A Noya i Asahi zachowywali się jak dzieciaki z podstawówki. Yū schował gdzieś opaskę do włosów Asahiego i nie chciał jej oddać. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą do końca dnia i nie chcieli w żaden sposób współpracować na treningu. - Kōishi oparł czoło o ramię bruneta i dodał zrezygnowanym tonem - Ja naprawdę nie potrafię nad nimi zapanować.

\- Bo masz zbyt miękkie serce. Jesteś wicekapitanem, krzyknij na nich raz czy dwa, to zaczną cię słuchać.

\- Ale ja nie potrafię być niemiły! - bronił się Suga, na co Sawamura tylko uniósł brew.

\- Jasne, nie potrafisz. Gdybyś był dla nich taki, jak dla mnie, to nie wchodzili by ci na głowę.

Sugawara splótł ręce na klatce piersiowej Daichiego i odparł na nich brodę. Popatrzył chłopakowi w oczy, po czym przechylił głowę na bok, udając, że się zastanawia.

\- Taki jak dla ciebie? - zamyślił się - Ale nie chcę ich całować ani iść z nimi do łóżka. Chociaż może z...

\- S-SUGA! - krzyknął oburzony kapitan - Nie to miałem na myśli!

\- Nie? - srebrnowłosy udawał zdziwienie, po czym wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem - Przecież wiem! Tylko się z tobą droczę, głuptasie!

Daichi tylko wymamrotał coś pod nosem w odpowiedzi i odwrócił wzrok. Nie zwracał uwagi na rozgrywającego, który wiercił się u jego boku, niemal się na nim kładąc. Próbował zachować kamienną twarz nawet wtedy, gdy Suga zaczął składać lekkie pocałunki na jego szyi i żuchwie.

\- No już, nie gniewaj się - zamruczał Kōishi, całując wrażliwe miejsce tuż pod uchem bruneta.

\- Nie gniewam się - odburknął Sawamura, mimowolnie odchylając głowę, aby umożliwić chłopakowi dalsze pieszczoty.

\- Kocham cię, wiesz?

Daichi objął ramionami rozgrywającego, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej.

\- Ja też cię kocham. - cmoknął srebrnowłosego w policzek i uśmiechnął się. Szybko jednak spochmurniał, przypominając sobie jedną rzecz - Zaraz! Co miało znaczyć to „Chyba, że z..."? Kogo niby miałeś na myśli?!

\- Nikogo! - zaśmiał się Sugawara, a widząc, że brunet mu nie wierzy, uśmiechnął się sugestywnie i dodał - Planujesz jakiś trójkącik, kochanie?

Słysząc to pytanie, Sawamura od razu zrobił się cały czerwony. Kilkakrotnie otworzył i zamknął usta, próbując wykrztusić z siebie choć słowo.

\- T-to ty zacząłeś! Co to za pomysł?! Ja niczego n-nie planuję! - powiedział zawstydzony.

\- To dobrze - odparł krótko Kōishi, biorąc w dłonie gorące policzki kapitana - Nie mam zamiaru się z tobą dzielić.


End file.
